Ash in Team Rocket's HQ
by Princess Magic the shipper
Summary: Ash get's kidnapped by Team Rocket! And while he's there, Giovanni and him have a very interesting conversation. Read to find out secrets about the most mysterious character in Pokemon; Ash's dad!
1. Chapter 1

**You know… I'm not only giant miraculous fan, but a TON of other fandoms fan! So I'm writing a two shot about Pokémon (** _ **gotta catch them all! Pokémon!**_ **). All I'm gonna say is enjoy!**

"Let me go!" Ash yelled as he was being dragged into the Team Rocket HQ. James was struggling to keep a hold of the kid while Jessie carried Pikachu in an electric proof Growlith carrier. They had attacked the Pokémon School with a ton of other TR members. They had kidnapped Ash and Pikachu.

Ash didn't know what happened to his friends, the last he saw of them was them run towards the helicopter he had been loaded up into, Pokémon out, screaming his name. He didn't even know if Professor Kukui was alive! Ash and him were trying to hide some of his secret research which they thought Team Rocket was after. They were very wrong. Jessie and James used explosives to blast the door open. The professor was standing right next the door when it happened, sending him flying and pinning him under the door. Instead of going for the file, they went straight for Ash.

"I could use some help you two." James said as he struggle to keep a hold of the kid. They had tied his hands in front of him but Ash was still putting up a really good fight.

"Sorry James, but my hands are full," Jessie smirked carrying Pikachu under one arm.

"Yeah, me too," said Meowth.

"Meowth you're not even caring anything!" James said struggling as Ash fought with all his might.

"My hands are full with supervisin."

"Where you guys taking us!" Ash yelled.

"PIKA!" Pikachu whined.

"Pikachu is coming with us, and the boss wants to see you," smirked James. Jessie, James, and Meowth cackled evilly, knowing that the kid who had been stopping them at every turn was about to get his just desserts. Giovanni had a reputation for making "guest" suffer. Ash gulped.

"Bring him in here." Ash jumped. It was Giovanni. James struggled to force Ash to sit down in a chair, Giovanni rolled his eyes and just pushed Ash into his chair. "Go," he ordered. James gave a small salute and ran off, obviously just as scared of his boss as Ash was. Ash tried to stand up again and Giovanni just pushed him back down. "Poor poor Ash. All alone." He pushed Ash back down. He was surprisingly strong. "Without his friends, without his Pokémon, without even a memory of his father. Tell me, do even know he who is?"

"My father is an amazing trainer! He's off battling and probably earning millions of gym battles! And if he knew that you had kidnapped me, he come in here and beat you up!" Ash glared at him.

Giovanni smiled. "I doubt it. I've killed about thirty men with my bare hands." Ash's eyes widened in fear, Giovanni's face softened, "Anyways how could I fight myself?"

Ash's jaw dropped, then his face contorted to that of disbelief and range. "YOU! You can't be my dad! He's an amazing man! A great man!" He stared at him bitterly. "You're nothing but a bad guy."

"Really?" he asked raising an eyebrow, "How many times has Jessie, James, and Meowth tried to harm you?"

"All the time!"

Giovanni just laughed. "Give me one example?"

"The try to steal Pikachu!"

"I said HARM you! Have they ever purposely hit you? Beat you? Made you lose consciousness?"

"They hurt my Pokémon and try to steal them, and that hurts me!"

"You are still just a child." Giovanni shook his head slowly.

"But my dad isn't evil." Ash glared at him coldly, knowing that this had to be a lie.

"Who ever said I was evil? Haven't you ever heard that everyone's a hero in their own eyes?" Ash just glared at him. Giovanni just smiled his best fatherly smile, "In my eyes, the world is the bad guy." Ash wasn't convinced, Giovanni just shrugged and changed the subject. "Tell me, what has your mother told you about me?" He asked, as if he was truly curious.

"Nothing! Because you're not my dad!" Ash spat, getting up from his chair and trying to make run for it. Giovanni tried to grab him but Ash hit him. They were basically wrestling on the ground. Giovanni had the upper hand, being stronger and Ash's hands were still bound. Giovanni grabbed him and began to drag him back over to the chair. "Let! Me! GO!" Ash shouted.

"Sorry but I need you to hear me out Ashton," Giovanni said. Ash jumped hearing his full name.

'How'd he know that?' Ash thought, but he just assumed he heard it somewhere or guessed. Giovanni forced him back into the chair and he undid the ropes holding his hands together, then used them to tie his arms to the armrests. "I don't want to listen you lie about my dad!"

"Mrowr, _hiss_ ," Persian said, stocking in. Ash stuck his tongue out the Pokémon.

"Now, how can I prove it to you," Giovanni muttered. "I can tell what Delia's wedding band looks like."

"No you can't."

"Oh yes I can. I was the one who put it on her finger when I married her twelve years ago," Giovanni smirked, "a silver band with the reddest ruby ever seen by man!"

"Ha! Her ring is gold," Ash snapped smugly.

Giovanni's face went slack and he stared off in to space. He laughed dryly and shook his head. "She wears her engagement ring…. My clever lady. No one could tell that ring from any other." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to Ash. "Have you ever you seen the inside of the ring?" Ash thought of one time when he was little and saw her take it off to wash the dishes. He nodded. "It had something carved inside."

"Yeah, it was some gibberish," Ash answered.

"It's not gibberish. It's Kalosian." Giovanni stated. "Honestly with all the money I sent her, I thought you would have had a better education." He murmured.

"Hey! My mom can't afford that kind of stuff! We're not rich, and you never sent her anything cause YOUR NOT MY DAD!" Ash struggled against the ropes.

Giovanni just shook his head. "It says, je t'aime chéri. It means I love you darling." Ash just stared at him stubbornly. He sighed, closing his eyes trying to think of something to convince him. "You have three little scars on your back." Ash remained silent, think about the tiny little scratch like scars on his back that had been there as long as he could remember. "They're from Persian's claws."

"That thing scratched me!" Ash blurted forgetting he didn't believe him.

"She saved you," Giovanni said with a serious face and pain in his eyes, "You and your mother were in the backyard, you crawled off and there was an Arbok in the yard. It went straight for you. Persian noticed and grabbed you and pulled you back to Delia, getting hurt in the process."

Ash glared at him, 'He's lying. He has to be.' Ash was starting to wonder if he was telling the truth. "I probably got those scars from somewhere else," Ash said dismissively. Giovanni just stared silently at Ash for a moment. He just turned his back and left, leaving Ash completely alone. He struggled and soon learned that the arms on the chair were lose. He began to work at them. He was almost lose when he heard footsteps, he froze. Giovanni walked in carrying a single piece of paper.

"Does this prove it to you?" He showed him a birth certificate. Ash's jaw dropped as he read. Ashton Satoshi Rocketto, Mother: Delia Rocketto, Father: Giovanni Rocketto.

"You could have made that!"

"I didn't and I can tell all about your birth. You were born May twenty-first, at two thirty-three in the morning. Have I proved to you that I am your father yet?"

"Our name isn't Rocketto though, it's Ketchum," Ash said thinking he had finally caught him.

"Ketchum is her maiden name! She went all out trying to make sure that no one knew the truth…" he said shaking his head. "You ARE my son, you always have been and always will be, and you can't keep denying it."

Ash had had enough of this. He pulled his arms lose and bolted. He rammed right into Giovanni knocking him over. He kept running. "Catch him!" ordered Giovanni over an intercom, "Catch Ash! Don't let him escape." Ash ran through the halls running as hard as he could.

"Oh no you don't you little pest!" shouted Meowth. The three stood in his way. He tackled James to the ground and began to wrestle him. Jessie pulled Ash off him. Ash kicked her in the knee and continued to run.

"Pika pi!" Ash heard coming from a room.

"Pikachu!" he yelled running in. He grabbed a keyring off the wall and unlocked the carrier he was trapped in.

"Mrowr," said Persian said blocking the door.

"Oh no you don't! Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

"PiKA!" He blasted Persian, who went flying down the hall. Ash and Pikachu went running the other way. They were greeted by at least two dozen Team Rocket members. Ash pushed his way through them. He dodged any attempt to grab him. About half way through the group, a giant of a grunt grabbed him and knocked him to the ground. He pulled Ash back to his feet then punched him in the stomach. Then knocked him into the wall. Ash slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"THAT'S MY SON!" Giovanni yelled. He marched right up to the man and punched him in the face.

"YOUR SON?!" the group shouted.

"Wait! The annoying little nuisance is you kid?" Meowth exclaimed. Giovanni glared at him.

Jessie covered Meowth's mouth. "He means precious little darling." She gave a nervous laugh.

"But wait," asked James, "if he's your son then why did you have us try to steal his Pikachu?"

"Do think I really cared about the little beast?" The three nodded. He sighed. "I wanted you to keep an eye my son." He almost growled, "I assigned you to this task because I knew you were too incapable to harm him." He started towards his son. Pikachu stood in his way. He nodded to Persian, who had just came around the bend. She grabbed the little mouse like creature and threw him into wall. Pikachu just got the air knocked out of him, but it was enough for James to shove him back into his crate. "Take Pikachu to a Pokémon holding area, and as for the rest of you get lost." Everyone nodded and ran.

Giovanni checked quickly to make sure that he was okay. He sighed relieved that he just hit his head. He turned to the grunt who was still on the ground holding his jaw from the punch. "You! You're lucky all I did was punch you. You have fifteen minutes to get off my property. Go!" The man stood up quickly and ran off. Giovanni whipped out a walkie-talkie. "Tell the firing squad to open fire on Arnold if he's not out of here in five minutes." He went over to his son and picked him up. "If you won't believe me, then I'll have to take you to someone you will believe." He carried him to a limo outside and put him in carefully. Then he got in.

"Where to Mr. Rocketto?" his driver asked over a small intercom.

Giovanni pressed the mic. button, "Pallet Town."

 **Okay so I had to** **re-upload the story cause the review section had got really bad, so just a quick heads up I don't want to see cussing or anything like that in my review section, especially over a petty little thing like I didn't block someone. If it bothers you that one those people commented then just ignore them (that's what I do) If I make upset that I didn't block them just leave my story, instead of taking things out on me. Maybe go read someone else's amazing story to make you feel better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay time for the second half of the story! Thank you to everyone who reads my stuff! 3**

 **Also quick heads up, I haven't seen most of the anime, so this is going off of what I know. So sorry if it isn't completely accurate.**

Delia had just got home for the store. She opened the door and closed it behind her. She was just about to lock the door when she heard a familiar voice she hadn't heard in years, "You still hide the spare key under the welcome mat? Honestly I'm surprised you haven't been robbed." She turned around and dropped her bags seeing Giovanni sitting in the living room.

"Mom!" exclaimed Ash who was handcuffed to a chair. She reached for her Pokémon but so did Giovanni.

"I wouldn't, you know I'm the better fighter out of the two us." She lowered her hand and he smiled. "Not even a hello for your husband?" Giovanni asked. Delia just stared blankly.

"Gio-Giovanni?" she asked shocked.

"Mom please tell me he's lying?" Ash blurted.

"About what?" she asked nervously.

"That he's my dad, but he's not right?" Ash's eyes were wide and wild.

"Or you can tell him the truth," shrugged Giovanni. "Tell him your real last name, who his real dad is, and all the secrets you didn't tell him after I left."

With a quiver in her voice she said, "Ash… He is your father. He is my husband."

Ash's jaw hung open. "You're…. You're lying!" He said wide eyed and stunned.

"I wish I was…." Delia answered a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Ash just shook his head in disbelief, unable to except that it was the truth but he had to.

"Finally! He believes the truth!" Giovanni exclaimed standing up.

Delia turned on Giovanni. "What are you doing here!?"

"I want my family back. You don't know how much I've missed you two."

"Well frankly, I don't care," Delia snapped. She marched right over and smacked him across the face.

Persian hissed, and stood up. Giovanni raised his hand, calling off his Pokémon. "I probably deserved that," he winced.

"You better believe you deserved it! You left me and my seven mouth old son! To go and be a crime boss!" She glared bitterly at him, angry tears now sliding down her cheek.

"But I've come back to bring you two back with me."

"Well we're not going," Delia said firmly standing between him and Ash.

"Yeah! We're not coming with you!" Ash exclaimed struggling against his bounds, "At least not without a fight!"

"I wasn't expecting anything less," Giovanni said simply. "That's why I brought back up." He whistled and at least a dozen grunts came in. Two grabbing Delia by her arms and two untying Ash and grabbing him.

"Get your hands off me!" Delia exclaimed.

"Let! Us! GO!" Ash yelled struggling and fighting. They had to hold him off the ground to keep him from escaping.

"Now," said Giovanni, "we're all heading home. Together, like a family should be." He told his grunts to take them to them limo. Delia and Ash struggled the whole the whole way to the vehicle. Ash shouted and fought the whole car ride. When they arrived Giovanni grabbed Delia arm and began to pull her away. "My wife and have a lot to talk about, take Ash to his room."

Ash struggled and shouted after them as he watched them go off in one direction while he was pulled the other way. Giovanni took Delia to his office locking the door. "Why did you do this?" Delia asked.

"I told you I want my family back."

"Yeah well, maybe I don't want you back."

"That's a lie. I know you too well to believe that."

Delia hmphed and turned away. "You lied to me Gio. You lied to me while we were dating, when we got married, even after we had Ash. Then I found out, but you told me you were going to change everything. That you were going to fix Team Rocket, but that was a lie too."

"Team Rocket has changed under my leadership! You know what it was like when my mother was in charge."

"But it hasn't changed like you said it would! You said you would change it to where it will make the world a better place! It just seems like you want to take it over."

"It will be a better place when I am in charge of it.

"Unbelievable," she mumbled. "You realize that this team of yours is evil right?" Giovanni didn't answer. "Team Rocket has hurt thousands of people and-"

"They haven't hurt you or Ash. That's all that is important about who gets hurt in this process. You two are all I have and care about."

"It doesn't seem like you care about us anymore."

"It doesn't, does it?" he asked. He walked over to his desk and turn around a picture frame. It was a picture of Delia just after Ash had been born holding him. "This picture has been the most valuable thing I've had in my office, and trust me, I've had riches upon riches in here." Delia tried to keep her scowl.

Giovanni tried to change the subject. "So… do you still see the Professor often?" She nodded. "I'm glad. You were so upset after your mother passed away."

"He was like the dad I always wanted."

"I know."

"No kid should have to grow up without a dad." She turned to him angry tears in her eyes, "AND YOU MADE ASH GROW UP WITHOUT A DAD!"

"I'M SORRY BUT WHEN MY MOM PASSED AWAY I HAD TO LEAVE!"

"No you didn't. You could have stayed, we could have been a family but you choose your job over us. Did you ever even actually care about me, or Ash?"

"I care about you two more than I care about my life."

"I doubt it."

"The whole reason I lied to you was because I was afraid of losing you two. I thought you couldn't love me if you knew anything about my job. Then when you got really sick, my mother thought you'd be better off staying here at the mansion with our doctors to take care of you… and I couldn't hide the truth anymore." For a split second Delia saw the man she knew so many years go standing in front of her.

"I always knew something was up. You would often come home late at night. You would lock the door of our room when you would read anything relating to your work. You avoided questions about it like the plague, and when I asked you where your business trip was you would just say somewhere. I started to think you were cheating on me."

"I would never do that."

"I know. I figured that out when I saw you after one of your "night shifts" in the light. You looked like you had been in a fight with Yveltal." She looked Giovanni in the eyes, "I was always afraid of the nights you came home covered in blood, but you know when I was most scared? The nights when you came home covered in someone else's blood."

Giovanni couldn't meet her gaze. "I'm sorry I scared so you much."

"I was scared my husband was a monster. Which you turned out to be."

"Oh really now?" he said, his turn to look her in the eyes, "Would a monster on nights he had to be away hire people to watch the house and keep you safe? Would a monster protect you and Ash from things that could very well have ruined your lives if you or anyone else knew? If I was a monster would I have been the shoulder you cried on as a teen or the man who stood by you as you went through a messy and painful labor? Would I have cared for you when became super sick when Ash was only a few weeks old? Would I have comforted him as he cried, even though I was about to bleed out from a stab wound on my leg, all because I didn't want to wake you and because I couldn't bear to hear his pitiful cries?" Delia couldn't look at him. He sighed. "I regret ever calling my mother that night."

"You were scared."

"Of course I was scared! You had the worst fever I had ever seen or heard of. I didn't know what else to do."

"I know."

"You had every chance though to tell Ash who I was. Make him believe I was a monster, but you didn't. Why?"

"I wanted him to love you and not think that he was just another link in the world's worst chain. I wanted him to have a life. I wanted him to know the man I loved not the man who the world made you."

Giovanni smiled at her. Then a question he had asked himself millions of times left his mouth, "Why did you stop answering my letters?"

"I did for a while. I read every one of them a hundred times and would immediately write you back after reading them. Sometimes I would even read your letters to Ash. Then I found out you were lying again." Delia turned her back to him.

"What did you do with them?"

"I burned them."

"YOU WHAT?" Giovanni exclaimed hurt.

"You heard me Gio. I was tired of lies." He was actually really hurt.

"What about the money I sent you?"

"Donated it to people hurt and places robbed by Team Rocket."

"Clever," he murmured. "I promise I'll never lie to you again."

"I doubt it."

"I'm telling the truth. No more lies, no more us being apart. Just us being a family again."

"If you wanted that you would change. You would stop all your plans and become the good man I know you are."

"I can't."

"Why?! Are you afraid or do you just not want to?!"

"YES!" Giovanni said angry. "The world would never let ME have a normal life, anyways this is too much fun."

Delia glared at him, "I'm going to my room." She walked over to the door and unlocked it. Two large grunts stepped in. "No no. I can walk myself. That room I stayed in back when I was recovering is still a guestroom right?" she asked as she left.

Over with Ash he had been locked in his room for long time and was not in a good mood. He had been trying to break out. He slammed into the door for about the hundredth time. "YOU CAN'T KEEP US HERE! I'M ASH KETCHUM, NOT ROCKETTO! AND AS A KETCHUM I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!" He fell down exhausted.

"Pika Pi?' asked Pikachu, who had a power limiting collar on.

"I'm fine buddy. Just tired and sore." Ash said hoarsely. He had been yelling and trying to escape for the last two hours. "I'll just take a short break," he said plopping down on the bed. He soon fell into a restless sleep.

He woke up hearing the door unlock. He sat up and saw his mom walk in. "Mom!" he said running over to her.

"Hey baby." She hugged him. "It's time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"Who are you and what have you done with my son?" she joked. Ash just scowled. "Look I know this whole thing is…. not ideal but your dad just wants us to be a family again. He's going about it the wrong way but this job has messed up his mind."

"That's no excuse!"

"I know, but right now it's better just to a long with it till we can figure out how to get out of here."

"Why are you just going along with this?" Ash pulled away from his mom. "Why do keep pretending he cares. All he cares about is being a villain, and money, and taking over the world."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but he does care. I used to have shoe boxes full of letters that prove he cares." Ash still looked upset. He was mad at his dad and himself. He was mad at himself for believing his dad was a good man and mad that he was his son. She took her son's face in her hand. "We just have to be strong right now, maybe he might come to his senses and let us go, or maybe we'll find a way out. Now come on." Ash and her left a room and went to a big dining room.

They sat down and Giovanni walked in. "Now this is how it should be! Us all together." Delia shrugged frowning and Ash wasn't talking to him. Giovanni sighed. "Won't you at least look at me?" he asked Ash. Ash just hmphed and stuffed a bite of pancake into his mouth. Giovanni just shook his head. "I was thinking, how would you like your very own personal tutor?"

"I had a teacher. Back at the Pokémon school! Who mIGHT BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ash said raising his voice. "I don't know what happened to anyone! I just want to go back there and be with my friends. Not with you, you, YOU MONSTER!"

"Ashton you do not raise your voice at me!"

"Watch me!" Ash said standing up.

"Ash sit down," Giovanni ordered. Ash ignored him. Ash glared at him, while Giovanni stared sternly at him.

Suddenly they heard a giant BOOM outside. All three of them ran to an open window. It was Ash's friends. All of them! Misty, Brock, Tracie, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clement, Bonnie, Serena, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Lilly, Kiawe and…. PROFESSOR KUKUI!

You see after the attack they had gone back to the school and found the professor bleeding from the head. They bandaged him up and called all of Ash's other friends to see if they had any idea why they might have kidnapped Ash. They all had no clue. Then when Kukui came to he said the best place to start to find out why and to find Ash is to go to his old home with his mom. Mallow decide to let everyone else know their plan. Everyone wanted to help, so they all decide to meet up in Kanto, but when they got there Delia was nowhere to be found. They all were getting really concerned. Then Max got the idea that she got kidnapped too, and they were probably at Team Rocket's HQ. Now they were here to save their friend.

"GUYS UP HERE!" Ash yelled waving.

"ASH!" yelled Bonnie excited. Everyone glanced up from their battles excitedly.

"Don't worry Ash, we'll get you out!" called Kukui.

"Rooms! Now!" ordered Giovanni, pushing them away from the window.

"We have to get in there!" Misty yelled to the rest.

"We'll hold them off," said Cilan. With that Misty, Brock, Serena, Kiawe, and the Professor went into the mansion. Misty and Kiawe fought of any attackers while Brock, Serena, and Kukui tried different doors.

"Hey this one's locked!" said Brock.

"Get down!" yelled Kiawe to whoever was inside. With Sylveon's moon blast and Charazard's flame thrower they blasted the door open. Delia peaked over the edge of the bed she was hiding behind.

"Mrs. Ketchum are you okay?" asked Serena.

"I'm okay, there's a lot I have to explain though, but right now we got to get out of here. Come on, Ash is this way."

They ran through the halls, battling grunts. It didn't take his friend long to realize where they were going. They could hear him yelling and pounding on the door from two halls down. They blasted his door open and Ash and Pikachu ran out. "Professor Kukui!" Ash yelled, running to him.

"What are we chopped Magicarp?" Misty whispered.

"Hush Misty," scolded Brock.

"I thought something bad had happened to you." Ash was visibly shaken from seeing the man he looked up to so much look like he was dead.

"I'm alright Ash. I'm just glad we found you guys." Ash embraced his mentor.

"You guys came too!" Ash said hugging his friends, making Serena blush in the process.

"Of course we all came," said Kiawe.

"We may not always act like it, but we do care for you," said Misty.

As the made their way out, some familiar foes blocked their way. "Oh not you guys," moaned Misty.

"Well when you mess with our boss you should have known to prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.

"And make it double!" added James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"And to unite all people with in our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"And extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of me!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobuffet!"

"Hey you went back to the old one," smiled Ash.

"Eh if ain't broke don't fix it," shrugged Meowth.

"Enough with talk," barked Jessie, "We're not letting you two go anywhere."

"Ash, we'll handle these guys," said Brock. Ash nodded, and they ran off, while Brock, Misty, and Kiawe covered them.

"We'll see you out there!" called Misty. As they ran they met another road block. Giovanni himself.

"You're not taking them," Giovanni stated bitterly to the Professor.

"You guys get my mom out of here. I'll distract him," Ash whispered. They nodded. "Leave us alone Giovanni!" The group snuck out of the room.

"Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Giovanni smirked.

"You're no dad to me!" Ash spat, "Go Pikachu!"

"Alright if you want to go about it that way fine." Giovanni flinched though at his statement. "Go Persian."

"Alright buddy, Iron Tail!"

"Use Shadow Claw!"

It was the fight like none other that Ash had fought, because this time everything in Ash's universe was hanging on the outcome. Ash fought with all his heart, but Pikachu was starting lose. "Alright buddy it's now or never. This is the move that has to count or we're sunk! No pressor."

"Pikachu."

Ash knew that if they used the wrong move it was game over and they'd never have a chance like this again to escape. "At least I know my mom and friends will make it out okay," he thought. Just then he noticed something appear on his Z ring. He grinned. "Alright I'm done playing around." Ash began the moves, "GIGAVOLT HAVOCK!" The move went spiraling towards Persian. Giovanni and Persian jumped out of the way. The move went through the wall, but Ash didn't care, it gave him his chance to get out of there.

Ash ran. He ran like he had never ran before. He got out of the building but Giovanni and what looked like all Team Rocket followed. "After him!" ordered Jessie.

"No," said Giovanni, "let him go. If we capture him again here, his friends will know exactly where he is. We can't risk that again." He turned to Jessie, James and Meowth. "You three." They jumped and stood up straight. "You're getting a promotion."

"Yes!" they cheered excited.

"Your new job is to get son back to me safe and sound."

"So we're still on pest duty," Jessie said dejected. Giovanni glared at them.

"We mean this our dream job, we'll do our job as if the whole universe depended on it!" James said quickly.

"Good," said Giovanni.

"But boss, I have just one question," said Meowth, "why don't we just catch your wife first?"

"Ha, Delia would figure out a different way to escape each week, but if we had Ash she'd stay. We have to be smart about this."

Over with Ash he ran off the property. He went to pass the corner of the high wall that surrounded the humungous property, when a hand reached out and grabbed him covering his mouth. He went to fight but realized it was just Tracie. "Phew, you're okay," said Brock.

"Yeah, how about you guys?"

"Never felt better," laughed Iris. Clement began to fill everyone in on what had happened when they rushed in into the mansion. Ash didn't care for once about an epic battle. He sunk down leaning against the wall, trying to collect his thought and catch his breath. Then he did something he had been fighting since this whole mess began. He burst into tears.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Mallow asked dropping down to one knee beside him.

"EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING IS WRONG! MY LIFE HAS JUST TURNED OUT TO BE PART OF MY ENEMIES LIFE!" Everyone was in stunned silence.

"Hey," Kukui said softly, "if you want we'll let you be with your mom for a while or if you want we can leave you alone."

"No, don't leave me alone." Ash tear streaked face had the saddest expression anyone could have. It was the look of someone whose world just broke. Lana and Dawn couldn't look in his eyes or they'd start crying too. "I'm not who any of you thought I was. I'm not even who I thought I was." They all looked at him concerned. "I'm not Ash Ketchum, I'm Ash Rocketto."

"WHAT!" exclaimed a shocked Misty.

"Oh Ash," Serena said hugging him.

"You mean he's your dad?" asked Max. Ash nodded. He felt numb, he couldn't even feel his tear that were still falling heavily down his cheeks.

"I married Gio before I knew this. I didn't marry this crime boss, I married the man that is hidden. The man I don't know if I'll ever see again." Delia looked ready to cry herself. May put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I don't care what ever kind of man he was, he will never be my dad. He may be my father, but he will never ever be my dad." Ash shoulders quaked as he tried to keep from sobbing. "I guess I am still just a kid Iris, because I thought dads were perfect people, or at least, good people."

"Hey, you're not a kid for wanting a good dad," Iris said comforting him. She helped him to his feet and gave him a small hug.

"Let's get out of," said Sophocles.

"Yeah," agreed Ash, "Oh and mom, you might want to hide that key in a different spot."

 **WOW that took forever to write. I loved this story though. I actually teared up little in some places.**

 **I wanted to give a quick shout out to my friend Sun and Moon Lilly 2256, thanks for being so interested in my story!**

 **Okay, I'm willing to write more stories about this if you guys want.**

 **Any a ways, I'm going to go post this. Thank you my lovely readers!**


End file.
